ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
'Water' The Chances?
Ryan, Melody and Charles have left in Charles' RV, dubbed 'the Rustbucket' by the cousins, and have started their road trip. "Ugh, I can't believe this." Ryan groaned. "I wait all school year for this road trip and now I have to deal with Miss 'Uncultured-in-anime' all summer." "Aw, you do love me!" Melody mocked him. "Dweeb." Ryan said. "Well, at least I'll have the watch." He added, looking to it. "So guess which it's our first stop?" asked Charles. "Where?" Ryan asked. "Hoover Dam!" grinned Charles. "Oh no!" cringed Melody, seeing Ryan wide-eyed and beaming with joy. "Water!" He cried. "Ryan, no! Do you know how crazy you get when you see water?" Melody shouted. "So I like to splash around." Ryan said shrugging off Melody's worries. "What else do you do with water?" "Please control yourself when we arrive there." said Melody. "No promises." Ryan told her. They soon arrived at the Hoover Dam but it had gotten dark so they parked near the view of the water. While Melody and Charles went to sleep, though, Ryan sneaked out to look at the watch more closely. "Hmm…" He mused "I've been that fire guy and whatever I turned into before we left…I wonder what else I can turn into..." The teen pressed the button, and the dial popped up. Ryan turned the dial, and came across a bulky-looking alien. "Hmm." He mused. "I'll test this one." He slammed his palm onto the face of the watch. BWOOSH! He transformed into a bulky alien with white skin and a brown shell. "Whoa!" Ryan cried. BOOM! There was a lot more of a body than Ryan was used to, and as result, he had fallen on his back. "Well, I guess I'll test this guy's powers now." Ryan stated. He suddenly rolled up into a ball. "Awesome!" he cried. He rolled back a little, and headed towards the water. "Cannonball!" he screamed. SPLASH! He hit the water hard. "That was awesome!" Ryan screamed as he climbed out of the water. BWOOSH! He turned back into his human form and ran back to the Rustbucket. Unbeknownst to Ryan, the impact from the cannonball cause a rock pile to shatter then a large demonic amphibian-like eyes open up in anger. The next day, the trio woke up to screaming. "What's going on?" Ryan cried. "I was having an awesome dream where I'm a Mew Mew!" whined Melody as she's still drowsy. The screaming grew even louder. "Uh oh." Ryan stated. He burst out of the RV, and saw a slimy, tentacle-like appendage. "Whoa…" He gasped. The tentacle-like appendage extended across the street, latched onto inanimate objects then dragged over to the bottom of Hoover Dam then it returns to repeat its pattern. "Didn't see that coming." The teen stated. Then Ryan spots a couple where a man named Ted is proposing Sally, his girlfriend, but then the tentacle ensnared them before he can finish asking the question. As this happened, Charles and Melody joined him. "That's a Hydromander but the beast was supposed to be ancient myth!" exclaimed Melody. "How'd you guess?" asked Charles. "Ancient myth stated the lake have an ancient beast whose tongue reaches to the far town and devour houses and inanimate objects." she explains. "But they also eat people!" "Uh oh, I'd better fix this fast." Ryan said. "You? How!?" asked Melody, forgetting the obvious. Ryan activated the watch. "It's hero time!" He shouted. He slammed his palm onto the dial. BWOOSH! He turned into the crystalline alien he had turned into before this start of the road trip. "Crystal Guy?" asked Melody. "Diamondhead." Ryan corrected. The tentacle-like tongue dragged a couple of people towards the Hoover Dam, but Diamondhead jumped at it and yank it down. "Hey!" The teen-turned-alien cried. "Humans are off the menu today!" The tongue made a growling sound and seems to be aware of his presence as it whacked him aside, slamming him against the wall, with his back shards stuck onto the wall. "Ugh!" Diamondhead struggled to break free. He did, and ran after the appendage. He then jumped and try to karate chop, not noticing his hand sharpen into a blade and sliced a part of it off. "KKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!" a demonic scream boomed the sky. "Whoa! T-Thanks...Mr...Diamond-headed Guy?" said one of the would-be victims. Diamondhead nodded, and continued his pursuit of the long appendage. He stopped at the Hoover Dam. "Well, there's the Hydromander." He said. There was a sudden beeping. Diamondhead looked to the symbol on his chest, and saw it was blinking orange. "No!" He cried. "Not now!" But he couldn't do anything about it. BWOOSH! He turned back into his human form. "Rats." The teen groaned. The Hydromancer retracted his tongue and snarled in rage then extends its arms into tentacles and attempted to crush Ryan but the RV arrived and tackled them aside. "Rraaaaaarrrgghh!" it roared as it submerged and jumped out, land against the Hoover Dam then jumped away, leaving the dam fractured and weakened as it splashed down and swam away. "It's gone!" Ryan cried triumphantly. "I scared it off!" "Then why it weaken the Dam?!" asked Melody. They suddenly heard multiple roars. "Uh oh, it must've reproduced somehow!" Ryan shouted. Suddenly a swarm of infant Hydromander emerged and the dam broke apart, spraying water the flow of which carried them to the nearby town, flooding it. "Smart plan. The dam flooded the town to draw foods toward them." said Charles. "What are you waiting for? Go alien!" panicked Melody. "I can't!" Ryan replied. "the watch is on recharge! It needs ten minutes every time I transform back to human!" "Then get in the RV." said Charles. The cousins ran into the Rustbucket. "How are we going to beat the Hydromanders' now!?" Ryan shouted. "Well, the ancient myth is still vague but it said that creature never leaves the water." said Melody as she searched the web. "It won't have to if the dam cracks further." Ryan pointed out. "Luckly it didn't cause any heavy damages." said Charles. BEEP BLOOP! The watch recharged. "Alright!" Ryan cried. "Get me back to the dam cause it's hero time!" "How can you fight a swamp of aquatic monsters in the lake?!" asked Melody. "I'll figure it out." Ryan told her. "Stop the RV Grandpa." "Okay!" he stopped the RV, then Ryan stepped out and dial the forms. "I'm actually going to wait." The teen said. He went back and saw the Hydromander. It was then he dialed on the watch. "I'll try this one." He mused. BWOOSH! He turned into what seemed an anthropomorphic angler fish. "We're on even ground now!" Ryan said ecstatically. He dove into the water. He soon found the Hydromander and punched it. All the Hydromancers noticed the alien and they all fired their tongues but he snapped them all with his steel-bending jaws. "Leave peacefully, or face the wrath of Ripjaws!" the teen-turned-alien cried. He stretched his jaw to reenforce his point. "HIISSS!" they charged toward him and swam around, creating a whirlpool. "Of course." Ripjaws said. He broke free, and punched a couple of the Hydromanders' The Hydromancers recovers and lash out new tongues at him. Ripjaws just bit through the tongues with his teeth. They screeched in pain and then attacks him again. The beeping happened, and the watch symbol blinked orange. "Uh oh." Ripjaws said. He made it back to land just as he turned back to human form. "Guys!" He shouted, seeing Melody and Charles. "I tried to get rid of the Hydromanders' but the watch ran out of time." He showed them the watch. The hourglass on the face was now orange instead of brown. "Now how can we stop them?!" asked Melody. "Wait, you said they never gets out of the water. What if we get them out of the water?" asked Charles. "I got a bat!" said Melody as she grabbed the bat and charged to the coast and start batting them but they were too quick, always able to dodge. BEEP BLOOP The watch recharged. "Wait, that's it!" Ryan cried. "I'll turn into Cannonbolt!" "Cannon-who?!" asked Melody. BWOOSH! Ryan turned into the alien he had changed into the night before. "No! No, Ryan don't!" panicked Melody, now understanding the name. "Do it!" grinned Charles, as that's the idea. "Cannonball!" He cried. He jumped, curled into a ball, and hit the water. He sent all the Hydromanders' out of the water, where they dried up and died. "Yeah! I did it!" Cannonbolt cried as he climbed out of the water. "Oh my god... You got a pillbug alien!? That's it! No more cannonballing into the lake for you, Mister!" scolded Melody. "At least the Hydromancer are no more." smiled Charles. "Actually, I think Cannonbolt's more of an armadillo." The teen-turned-alien commented. "Doesn't look like an armadillo." Melody stated, frowning. "Come on, let's go before people sees you." said Charles. "Not so fast, Human." said a voice. "Huh?" Cannonbolt stated. looking around. "Down here." said the voice. Everyone looked down and saw an aged 'Grey Matter' with a cane. "Who are you?" Cannonbolt asked. With a beeping and a BWOOSH! of orange light, Cannonbolt transformed back into Ryan. "That's some way to greet the First Thinker of 5 Galaxies." scoffed the Grey Matter. "Then again, you Earthlings never heard of me." he added. "So that obviously means your an alien." Ryan stated. He then looked to the watch. "Wait..." He said, realization coming onto his face. "Oh..." He turned his attention back to the aging 'Grey Matter'. "I'm guessing you built the watch?" The teen asked. "You catch on quick." he said harshly. "Nice to meet you at last, Charles McCrimmon." he glanced at Charles. "Wait, you've heard of my grandpa?" Ryan asked. "How? He's just a plumber." "Ha! How like an Earthling to take the name literally." The tiny alien scoffed. "Actually, I'm a retired Plumber. The 'Plumbers' were an intergalactic police force." said Charles as he feels like the cat is out of the bag. "What!?" Both Ryan and Melody shouted. "Wait, so who are you exactly?" Ryan asked the Galvan. "I mean that in the sense of asking your name." He added. "Azmuth the First Thinker. Also known as Creator of the Omnitrix. Before you scold me, yes I forgot to turn on the Fail-Safe Program, yes I send Alpha to fix it and no, I didn't send it for you to go berserk." he said, suspecting those questions. "Okay." Ryan nodded. "So...why did you send us the Omnitrix? Wasn't it safe on your on own planet?" "And expect villains storming to my front door trying to steal it?" Azmuth asked. "No, it's more safer in Charles' hands, though I didn't expect it latch on you. You're his son?" he asked Ryan directly. "Grandson, actually." Ryan corrected. "Meh, close enough." The alien shrugged. "The one good thing about this is that I can be a hero now!" Ryan said with a smile. "Well, no, there's two things." He corrected. "The hero thing, and the fact it's gonna make this summer a lot more interesting." "Hero? Bah, that device is meant as an ark for 1,000,910 DNAs across the Milky Way Galaxy and it is a defensive technology, not a weapon!" Azmuth scowled him. "You saw what the Pyronite did to your home when it corrupted your mind without the fail-safe. Now imagine if someone use it as a weapon." "Well, why can't I use the Omnitrix to protect it from those who want it!?" Ryan retorted. "From what I heard, Teenagers are very arrogant." he said. "Hey!" frowned Melody. "Well then, take it!" Ryan cried, thrusting the wrist with the Omnitrix on it towards Azmuth. "Take it back!" "No." The Galvan said. "Why?" Ryan asked. "If I'm not meant to have it, why would you let me keep it?" The small alien shook his head. "You're so hard to understand Azmuth." The teen said with a smirk. "Because you're not smart enough. I sent it here for safety and I'm letting you keep it because you stopped the last of Hydromancer." he said. "As long as Charles mentor you, the Omnitrix is yours." he said. "Wait…last of!?" Ryan shouted "I caused the extinction of a race!?" He asked, exasperated. "Calm down, it's for the best. You saw what they do: they eat everything in sight and show no mercy to living beings. Killing it gives freedom in aquatic terrian. Alpha said he already erased people's memory of the Pyronite so they'll think the fire was caused by the Omnitrix's containment unit. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." he pressed a button and teleported away. "That was odd." Ryan stated. "Interesting, but odd." "Sorry for keeping secrets." said Charles. "We understand. It's top secret, right?" smiled Melody. "Like how the Mew Mew Girls kept their secret powers secret! Oooh! We'll have adventures like Tokyo Mew Mew! Nya~~!" squealed Melody. "Mels," Ryan sighed. "If we're going to survive the summer together, you're gonna have to stop that. It's not me hating the show anymore, I'm genuinely sick if hearing you say that. Please?" "Okay Happy!" teased Melody as she ran toward the RV. "Good enough for me!" Ryan cried, running after her. "This summer's gonna rock!" Category:Episodes Category:Ry-10 (Reboot)